the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer King Chronicles (Arc)
The Summer King Chronicles, is the first series in The Summer King Chronicles series. It contains four books and focuses on Rashard, prince of the Vanir who is trying to save his kingdom from the tyranny of Sverin and the Aesir. Later on in the series, he learns that the true threat is not in the Aesir, but with the fear-mongering wyrms. Characters Books 2ndEdition Front Small.jpeg|Click the image!|link=Song of the Summer King 17411936.jpg|Click the Image!|link=Skyfire 24663877.jpg|Click the Image!|link=A Shard of Sun Bythesilverwind.jpeg|Click the Image!|link=By the Silver Wind Synopsis Song of the Summer King ONE WILL RISE HIGHER... Shard is a gryfon in danger. He and the other young males of the Silver Isles are old enough to fly, hunt and fight--old enough to be threats to their ruler, the red gryfon king. In the midst of the dangerous initiation hunt, Shard takes the unexpected advice of a strange she-wolf who seeks him out, and hints that Shard's past isn't all that it seems. To learn his past, Shard must abandon the future he wants and makes allies of those the gryfons call enemies. When the gryfon king declares open war on the wolves, it throws Shard's past and uncertain future into the turmoil between. Now with battle lines drawn, Shard must decide whether to fight beside his king... or against him. Skyfire Shard is a gryfon in exile from the pride of the Silver Isles. After learning of the injustices wrought by the Red King he once served loyally, Shard now seeks to fulfill the promise of the legendary Summer King, who is destined to bring peace and balance when he appears. Shard's quest will take him across the sea to the homeland of the gryfons who conquered the Silver Isles, into a web of new allies and new enemies, winged and wingless alike. There he will learn of the fierce enmity that drove the Red King and his pride from their homeland, and the deadly grudge stretching back two generations that, if left unfinished, could destroy them all. A Shard of Sun Shard is a gryfon entrusted with a great responsibility. A dragon of the Sunland has left her newborn kit to his care, and now Shard has difficult decisions to make about how best to keep the swiftly growing dragonet safe, while remaining true to his own destiny and the prophecy of the Summer King. He sets out to return the dragonet to his kin in the Sunland and find help for his own quest, but his hope for making wise and benevolent allies is quickly replaced with the reality of cold, mistrustful dragons who want nothing to do with gryfons, Shard, or his wars in warmer lands. In the Silver Isles, the warrior gryfon Caj sets out on a dangerous hunt for his mad wingbrother, Sverin, once the mighty Red King. The safety of the pride, and in the end, Caj's life, may depend on his success or failure. Meanwhile, Shard's wingbrother Kjorn seeks to find him and reconcile, and his quest will take him across the land that was once his birthright and into the heart of tricky alliances, enmities, and the ever-looming threat of the Voiceless, fear-mongering wyrms. The Song of the Summer King promises that one will rise higher, one will see farther, and his wing beats will part the storm . . . but as Shard learns more of the world and the tangled threads of fate, he begins to fear that no one can part the storm of growing hatred and fear--not even a Summer King. By the Silver Wind Shard is a gryfon with a great destiny, and desperate to stop a war. He is hampered on his path to peace by would-be allies, old enmities and grudges between clans of creatures, and the ever looming threat of the fear mongering wyrms. Everyone believes that Shard is the legendary Summer King, that he alone can make the wyrms see reason and stop their violent marauding before more lives are sacrificed. But when he uses newfound powers to try communicating with their leader, he only ends up making things worse. When the wyrms make a surprising move by attack where Shard leasts expects it, he knows he must be willing to sacrifice anything-and everything-to stop them once and for all. Plot The first series focuses on Rashard. He is a gryfon warrior in the pride on the Silver Isles. He loyally follows Sverin, the Red King, and his wingbrother is Kjorn, Sverin's son. During the intiation hunt for adult gryfons in the pride, Rashard meets Catori, an enigmatic she-wolf who tells him how to kill the boar, Lapu. Rashard is suspicious of her, as wolves are the enemies of gryfons, but eventually comes to learn that she can be trusted. The gryfons kill the boar, and return home. Rashard, wanting to know what Catori had said, goes to find her, but instead finds her brothers: Ahote and Ahanu. The two wolf princes are angry at Rashard for what his peers did, and try to chase him away. He falls off a cliff, and is rescued by a mysterious exile who tells him that he is his uncle. The exile tell Shard to come to Black Rock on the night of the full moon for training. When Rashard returns, he finds that Sverin has decided to keep all the gryfons that participated in the hunt. He makes Shard the leader of a new settlement on Star Isle, where he gets into a fight with Hallr, who had killed a wolf. Knowing that he needs a gift so that he can better serve his king, Shard decides to go to the Black Rock where Stigr is waiting. Major Events ''Song of the Summer King *The Hunt *Kjorn is falsely named the Summer King; it is really Shard. *Rashard learns he in the Vanir prince. *The Wolf Attack *Shard almost kills Sverin. He sends Maja and Dagr to find the lost Vanir. Skyfire *Shard flies to the White Mountain where he meets Aodh who sings a song for him. Shard wonders what it means. Before he can return, however, he meets Einarr in the mountains, who learns he's alive, but keeps his secret. *Meanwhile, Kjorn is having troubles in the pride. He tries to convince Sverin to hunt food, instead of the wolves. *''Flying in soon! ''A Shard of Sun By the Silver Wind'' Citations References Notes Category:The Summer King Chronicles Arc Category:Series